Second Chances YamiYugi
by NaomieKeiko
Summary: A year and a half that Yami's been gone and Yugi is a mess. But what if things could change, can Yugi be happy again? Rated for later chapters. Yaoi lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Tea smiled at Yugi, they had just been at the movies and on their way home when it had started to pour. Unfortunately neither had an umbrella on them and so they were forced to run home in the rain drenched and chilled to the bone. Tea had decided to walk Yugi to the shop since it was on the way to her house.

She smiled at Yugi; he'd been trying so hard not to let anyone know how he was feeling. She thought for a second, it had been nearly a year and a half since Atemu had left. Yugi had been fine for the first few months, either the reality of the situation hadn't gotten to him yet or he'd thought that Atemu still might come back to him... but after Yugi's birthday he had started to be more reclusive. He would only go out with his friends on rare occasions and he hardly ate, this was obvious by the fact that all his ribs protruded through all his shirts - Yugi had kept more of a dark look and was always wearing tight clothes nowadays. She watched as he slid off his shirt, revealing just how skinny he was. She sighed as he slid on a new baggy one and handed her a towel. "Thanks." she mumbled. Yugi gave her a smile that made her heart drop; he didn't realize just how much his sadness showed through.

"Here's an umbrella." Yugi said as he handed it to her, it was red and black and she sighed, 'Of course.'

Tea wished she could do something for her friend but everyone had already tried, she remembered when Joey had tried to cheer him up. Yugi had ended up screaming at him, saying that nothing was wrong with him and that he didn't want Joey to bring up Yami again.

She smiled, "Thanks."

Yugi shrugged.

"Yugi?"

"Hmm?"

"Since it's the weekend so how about we hang out again tomorrow? We could rent a bunch of movies and invite Tristan and Joey over. C'mon, it'd be fun."

"Sorry Tea, I've got plans. Grandpa said he needed help around the shop tomorrow, we're going to reorganize the shelves."

Tea nodded, though she knew it was a full out lie- Yugi's grandpa hadn't asked him for anything since Yami had left.

With slight mournful hesitation, she smiled, "I guess I'll go then, bye Yugi."

"See ya." Yugi ended unenthusiastically.

Yugi cuddled the millennium puzzle to his chest before he pulled off his tight, (soaked) leather pants and replaced them with a warm dry pair of pajamas straight from the laundry. He grabbed a soft blanket that had also been in there before he headed up to his room.

Once in his room Yugi found a roughly scrawled note from Grandpa:

Yugi,

Sorry, I got called out on a last minute dig. Apparently they've already uncovered some ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics and they've requested that I go decipher them. Doesn't it sound fun!? Have fun and be careful this weekend, you should go play with your friends- I'm sure they'd enjoy that. I'll be gone for at least two weeks so I left 300 in emergency money in the fridge next to some of the microwaveable dinners, don't forget to eat, okay?

Love,  
Grandpa

Yugi gave a slight smile and sighed as he set the note on his nightstand before reaching in the drawer and pulling out his CD player. The headphones pumped to full volume before he allowed himself to finally cry as he sat in the corner on his bed, cuddling with his pillow and allowing the music to drown out his thoughts as he cried for Yami.

It was easier this way. Yugi had discovered this the day after his birthday after receiving a CD from Joey. Of course the music hadn't really suited his taste but he was just fine, anything that drowned out his thoughts helped. He just couldn't stand thinking about Yami anymore. It just hurt so much.

Yami squinted at the bright lights.

"Welcome back Pharaoh Atemu."

Yami kneeled before the gods, this was his final judgment. A year and a half had passed since his duel with Yugi though to him it only seemed like seconds.

Ra smiled at him, "Ready for your final judgment?"

Yami looked up at the wondrous god, "Yes."

Horus looked at Ra quizzically; apparently the two were having some conversation that Yami was neither able to hear nor take part in.

Ra smiled as Yami's soul was placed on the side of the scale opposite the feather. Slowly but surely the side with the feather started to sink.

Yami couldn't help but be happy, he was finally going to go to a paradise he was finally going to relax. He was finally. Never going to see Yugi again...

Yami's heart sank as Ra looked at him, "Do you not want to go to paradise?"

Yami quickly looked up, "No it's not that. It's just. I."

"Well?" Ra probed.

Yami looked back down, "It's nothing."

"Oh?" Horus asked.

Ra smiled-wait, was that a smirk?, and raised a hand, "Welcome to paradise" he flourished, "Yami."

Yami looked up, but too late. Everything was dark and his body tingled, 'Wait- body?'

Yami started to search around, there was no light wherever he was, nothing but cold darkness. Not that he minded the dark but what this was - this was beyond dark.

Yami head a crash and a thud and instinctively he froze. He noticed a faint tinkling that sounded like - 'Music?!'

Yami heard a click and the music stopped. He held his breath. Another click- he could see that a light had been turned on behind him.

"Who's there?" A small voice croaked.

Yami turned around and stared wide eyed at the figure on the bed.

"Yugi?"


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi blinked at the figure in his room and backed up against the corner, using his pillow as a slight shield.

"Yugi- I won't hurt you I promise." Yami whispered as his fingers brushed Yugi's cheek.

Yugi slapped the hand away and buried his head in his pillow, "No! MAKE THEM STOP! No more nightmares."

Yami was taken aback and his heart fell, his stomach hurt but he reached out to Yugi again, brushing some of the hair out of his face, "Yugi, It's me Atemu, I'm really here Yugi."

Yugi shook his head as he further buried it into the pillow

Yami could hear sobs emitting from Yugi and he tried to wrap his arms around the boy only for him to pull away. Yami made due with putting his hand on his shoulder and massaging it slightly as he slowly fell asleep. Yami sighed and walked out of the room, pausing to turn off the light on the way out. Once into the hallway he stared at his hands and headed into the bathroom to look at his reflection. He touched his hand to his face to make sure he was really there. He looked exactly as he had over 2000 years ago.

He walked into the kitchen and looked at the clock noticing it was nearly 9 o'clock despite how dark Yugi's room had been. Yami just shrugged it off of went into the kitchen, it was exactly as it had been when he and Yugi had shared a body. He sighed as he shuffled through the cookbook landing on a page he was familiar with. Blueberry pancakes. He smiled as he remembered the time he'd watched Yugi make them and he recalled Yugi mentioning that they were his favourite.

He smiled as he set about to making them.

Yugi groaned as he woke up, he was sore from the position he had slept in and his eyes burned from all the crying he had done last night. He stretched as he got up and looked into the mirror; he noticed his eyes were bloodshot and that he had huge black bags under them.

Then he noticed a sweet smell wafting up the stairs and blinked hard, 'I thought grandpa left?' He shrugged as he headed downstairs, last night's incidents clearly forgotten.

As Yugi walked into the kitchen he felt his legs start to shake before buckling underneath him and he hit the floor with a thud.

Yami turned around and to see Yugi on the floor; he rushed over to the smaller boy and pulled him into his arms.

"Why?" Yugi cried as he turned around and buried his face into Yami's chest.

"Why what?" Yami asked as he rubbed his hand on Yugi's back.

Yugi sobbed harder as his nails dug into Yami's shirt, "Why," Yugi hiccupped, "Why did you leave me??"

Yami bit his lip and hugged Yugi close, "Gomenasai hikari I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't have a choice."

"Yugi?"

Yugi calmed himself down a bit.

"Yami. Your food is burning."

Yami looked up, "Shit." He quickly got up and walked over to the stove, throwing the burnt pancake away and pouring the rest of the batter into the pan. He got out a plate and put one of the pancakes on the it before taking it over to the table. Aglass of orange juice and a bottle of syrup was already there. He smiled at Yugi, "You can sit here."

Yugi got nodded and got up; sitting in the seat Yami had just set the plate down at.

Yami flipped the last pancake before setting it on his own plate and sitting down next to Yugi. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Yugi hadn't taken his eyes off Yami and he looked at his plate for a second before returning his gaze to Yami, "I'm not really hungry." Yugi mumbled.

Yami rolled his eyes and sighed, "Yugi, you've got to eat."

Yugi glanced down at his plate before picking up the fork and cutting up the pancake and pouring some syrup on it before taking a bite. He chewed and swallowed before quickly going back for another bite, his appetite suddenly back.

Yami smiled as Yugi scarfed down the rest of the pancake and Yami got him another one. He watched as his hikari ate most of this one as well. Yami then started to work on his own and finished off most of it save a few bites

After they were done Yami got up and started to clear the table only to have Yugi get up and help. Yami smiled and together they washed the dishes.

Afterwards the two sat on the couch and watched a little TV.

"Yami? How is it that you came back? I thought. I thought that you were going to paradise."

Yami smiled at him, "Honestly I don't really know." He stared at his hands, "I thought so too." he mumbled.

Yugi looked back at the TV, hurt showing on his features and Yami realized his mistake, "Don't think that it means that I didn't want to come back, I would have given anything to come back Yugi."

"Yugi?"

Yami noticed Yugi had started to cry and he quickly pulled the smaller boy into his lap, "Please don't cry Yugi. I promise I'll never leave you again."

Yugi started to cry even harder as he wrapped his arms around Yami, "I missed you."

"Oh Yugi. I missed you too." He said as he wrapped his arms around Yugi, "How about we go see Tea and them, I'm sure they'd be surprised to see me."

Yugi nodded as he picked up the phone and dialed a number, "Hey. Ummm Tea? Do you think you and the gang could come over? Grandpa went out of town. 'Kay, see you."

"So?"

"She said she'd be here in a bit."

Yami smiled at Yugi, "Then you might want to change."

Yugi flushed as he realized that he was still in his pajamas and he rushed upstairs, changing quickly before coming back downstairs clad in tight leather pants and a smaller shirt covering up his chest although it didn't go low enough to cover his abdomen, on his wrists were various small thin black bracelets as well as a studded one. His neck bore a black choker and around his hips were two belts, one studded.

Yami raised an eyebrow at Yugi's fashion statement, "Change your taste in clothes?"

Yugi blushed, "Yeah... Well..."

Yami smiled, "I didn't say that I didn't like it. It's just not how I remember you."

Yugi smiled as the doorbell rang and he rushed to answer it, a smile on his face, "Hey Tea, Tristan, Joey."

"Whoa Yug, something happen for the serious attitude change?"

Yugi nodded as he led them into the living to see Yami turned around on the couch, his arm draped off the back.

"Yo." Yami said with a smirk.

Simultaneously 3 jaws dropped as eyes widened,

"Yami!?"


	3. Chapter 3

Yugi nodded, "Mmhm. He came back to me."

Tea smiled and hugged Yugi tightly, "Oh Yugi, I'm so happy!"

Yugi grinned as he turned back to Yami, "So what do you guys want to do?"

He shrugged, "I don't really care."

Tea smiled, "How about we go to the mall?"

Yugi nodded and grabbed Yami's hand dragging the taller boy up off the couch, "Come on Yami."

Joey chuckled, "You two look like a couple Yugi."

Yugi flushed thoroughly and Yami just smiled, "Shut up Joey." Yugi mumbled.

Joey put up his hands -showing that he meant no offense, "I was just saying Yuug, you don't gotta get all defensive about it."

Tristan chuckled as he slapped Joey on the back, "Just shut up before you get yourself hurt, and be glad that Yugi's smiling for once."

Yami turned his attention to the boy in mention, "Yugi." He mumbled, barely audible to anyone but himself and Yugi.

Yugi bit his lip before changing the subject, "Come on. Let's go!"

Everyone nodded except Yami and they followed the rekindled bundle of joy out of the shop.

At the mall they ran around and shopped, they looked in stores and snacked on ice cream and before they knew it, it was already getting late.

The gang walked Yugi and Yami back to the house where Tristan and Joey slapped Yami on the back, "Glad to have you back Yami." They said before they left.

Yugi went over and flopped onto the couch before letting out an exhausted sigh, "Wow, today was busy!"

When he didn't get a reply he looked up to see Yami leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, staring intensely at him.

Yugi quickly ducked back on the couch, but too late.

"Yugi." Yugi winced- he could hear the authority in Yami's voice.

Yugi squeaked and bit his lip, "H-Hai Yami?"

Yami closed his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh before he walked over and sat on the couch next to Yugi.

Yugi backed away, feeling awkward by both Yami's presence and quietness.

"Yugi." Yami paused for a moment and thought about his words, "What all happened while I was gone?"

Yugi bit his lip, 'Oh crap.'

"Yugi?"

Yugi looked the other way.

Yami took a deep breath then grabbed Yugi's chin and directed his face so he was forced to look Yami in the eyes, "H-Hai?"

"Answer my question."

Yugi shook his head, "That's-That's part of the past now. I don't want to talk about it."

"Yugi. Don't make me go to Tea. Please. Just tell me."

Yugi bit his lip. "I-I just lost it." A tear started to slide down his face as he tucked his knees into his chest. "It was so hard when you left Yami. At first it felt like a dream I was in a daze and the reality of the situation hadn't hit me yet. Then I started to think about it and it hurt so much. Everything I did brought back memories of you and me and it hurt Yami." By this point he was full out sobbing, "I-I-I even hic- even ended up-up."

Yami gave Yugi's shoulder a small squeeze. "Ended up.?"

Yugi cried harder as he pulled off his studded bracelet and pulled back the fish net to reveal a group of scars, some of them once making out words but after slashes had been cut into the flesh on top of them they'd become unreadable.

"Oh Yugi." Yami choked out as he pulled the smaller boy into a tight embrace, "I'm sorry."

They stayed like that for a while before Yami wiped away Yugi's tears, "There, there little one. I won't leave you again. Stop crying. For me?"

Yugi hiccupped as he latched onto Yami, hugging him for dear life, giving a small nod. After a while Yami realized that his once-hikari had fallen asleep he picked up the small boy and carried him upstairs. Removing his clothes and managing to find a clean pair of pajamas to put him in. He lay the small boy down on the bed before raiding the closet and managing to find something that would fit himself.

Yami then headed downstairs and dug a pillow and blanket out of the hallway closet before going to sleep on the couch.

Yugi tossed and turned in his sleep, crying and calling out. Begging Yami to stop and wait for him as he reached out towards him only to have the older boy turn and smile before disappearing. Yugi woke in a cold sweat before going downstairs and finding Yami, immediately relaxing before he tapped the older boy on the shoulder.

Yami woke up groggily to notice Yugi standing there looking stressed he bolted upright suddenly awake, "What's the matter Yugi?"

"Umm, Yami? Can I sleep with you?" Yugi mumbled as he stared at the floor.

Yami nodded and scooted over on the couch so that there was enough room for Yugi to lie down beside him.

Yugi let out a sigh of relief as he lay down next to Yami and managed to fall asleep quickly and peacefully.

Yugi woke up early that morning due to the sun shining in his eyes and he groaned as he cuddled into Yami's warm chest before blushing and falling backwards off the couch.

"Hmmm- Yugi? What's the matter?" Yami groaned.

Yugi flushed a little, "Nothing. I just fell off that's all."

"Mmm?" Yami got up and looked at the clock, "9, huh?"

Yugi nodded and sat down by Yami's feet as he flipped on the TV and turned it to the weather channel. Today's forecast was cloudy with afternoon and evening thunderstorms. Yugi groaned as he looked out the window and noticed that it had already started to get cloudy.

Yami grinned and sat up, "It's not that bad, we can just sit around and watch movies, 'kay?"

Yugi sighed and nodded before lying down and putting his head in Yami's lap and managing to fall asleep. Yami smiled. All night poor little Yugi had been tossing and turning- crying out something about Yami.

Yami shuddered slightly as he unconsciously reached down and started to stroke Yugi's gravity defying hair which was much like his own. Yami smiled at how soft his hair was as he flipped through the channels and managed to find something on HBO to watch. When Yugi woke up again it was well past 12 and he groaned as he noticed Yami making sandwiches, the taller boy then walked in and handed one to Yugi, "Turkey."

Yugi smiled, "Thanks."

Yami shrugged and went over and picked out a movie which he put in the DVD player. He didn't really pay attention to it because the thunder storms had started to move in and it was just another stupid horror movie. He yawned as Yugi clutched onto him and Yami chuckled. 'He's so cute.'

When Yugi noticed Yami staring at him and that he was grabbing onto Yami he blushed and quickly let go, sitting upright and pretending to watch the movie though he wasn't paying any attention to what was going on at all.

Yami laughed whenever the killer would kill someone again and before the end of the movie Yugi had made it back to clinging onto Yami's arm for dear life. Yami sighed as the credits started to roll and Yugi was still clinging onto him, Yami tapped him on the shoulder and Yugi nearly jumped three feet into the air with a loud squeak.

Yami burst out in laughter as Yugi's face flushed a deep shade of red and he pushed away from Yami, "That's mean." he mumbled.

Yami smiled, "Awww hikari, you know I didn't scare you on purpose."

Yugi just glared before turning his head back to the TV and finding the credits rather interesting at this point.

Yami shrugged, "Whatever, be mad at me."

Yugi bit his lip and glanced at the older boy sitting next to him, "Yami?"

"Hm? I thought you were mad at me?"

Yugi shook his head and looked out the window, bringing his knees into his chest as he did so.

Yami furrowed his brows as he stared at his once-hikari, "Yugi?"

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Then why wont you look at me?"

"..."

"Yugi. What's bothering you? Tell me, please?"

Yugi shook his head.

Yami sighed, "You're so frustrating! I'm going to go take a shower."

"No!" Yugi all but shouted before blushing and burying his face into his knees.

"Then tell me what's bothering you." Yami laid his hand on Yugi's head, "Is it me?"

Yugi immediately picked his head up and looked at Yami, "No, you could never bother me Yami." Yugi looked at the floor, "It's- It's just that."

"Hm?"

"I don't want to see you go again. And not come back." Tears started to stream down Yugi's face, "I wouldn't be able to live without you Yami."

Yami sighed, "Is this what its all about? Yugi, didn't I already promise that I wouldn't leave you again?"

Yugi gave a slight nod.

Yami smiled, "There's no way I could abandon my aibou."

Yugi flushed, "A-aibou?" he asked as he stared at the floor.

Yami felt his face heat up slightly, "Hai, my aibou."

"Yami." Yugi mumbled as tears started to flow down his face.

Yami stared, horrified, at Yugi, "Yugi, what's the matter? I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you, just forget what I said."

Yugi shook his head and tackled Yami, "Aishiteru Yami!"

Yami grinned as he fell over backwards onto the couch, holding Yugi tight until the boy looked up at him with a grin that matched his own. Yami's smile softened as he pulled the smaller boy down by his chin to kiss him softly on the lips.

Yugi pulled away, his breathing raspy as he stared at Yami through half lidded eyes a faint tint of red on his cheeks.

Yami smiled, "You're cute when you blush."

At this Yugi's face flushed even darker, something that had been happening increasingly often lately. Yami pulled Yugi down in another kiss, this time pressing his tongue against Yugi's bottom lip making the smaller boy squeak in shock as the older boy thrust his tongue into his mouth.

Yugi froze for a minute before he coyly started to work with Yami a little, shyly moving his tongue a little against Yami's. He felt Yami's tongue brush the bottom of his own as he moaned into the kiss, his hands moving to tangle in Yami's hair, deepening the kiss as Yami put one hand on the back of Yugi's neck and the other on the smaller boy's ass, pulling Yugi deeper into the kiss, making Yugi squeal as he gave a slight tug at Yami's hair, making the older boy let out a groan as he pulled away for breath. Yugi giggled as he smiled at Yami.

Yami grinned as he ruffled the smaller boy's hair, bringing the boy down into a short kiss.

Yugi smiled back as he stared at the older boy he was laying on. /Umm. Yami?/

/Hai aibou?/

Yugi blushed, /Would- would you. Kiss me like that again?/

Yami grinned as he pushed Yugi over so instead Yugi was on bottom as he was mindful not to fall off the couch.

Yugi blushed as Yami kissed him again, pushing his tongue into the smaller boy's mouth - licking the roof of Yugi's mouth and sucking on the smaller boy's tongue as he made a line that went from the bottom of Yugi's tongue and over the top as the smaller boy shivered and moaned beneath him. Yami smirked as he pulled away slightly out of breath compared to Yugi's panting.

Yugi went to pull Yami into another kiss but Yami instead grabbed Yugi's hands in one of his own as he held them captive above the smaller boy's head.

Yami's free hand started to snake up Yugi's shirt as said boy squirmed and moaned at his touches. Yami moved his mouth to Yugi's neck and started to suck at his pulse point, adding small nips here and there as his hand fondled with Yugi's over-sensitive nipples.

Yugi was thrashing and squirming under Yami's touch, tilting his head out of the way as Yami started to move down his collar bone, pausing to leave more hickeys along the way.

Yami smirked against Yugi's skin as he continued to struggle, he might have had a chance if he'd been eating right since Yami wasn't really concerned with keeping Yugi captive.

"Onegai Yami!" Yugi pleaded as his hips involuntarily bucked upward and he gasped, his body completely stopping all movement.

Yami raised a perfect eyebrow and smirked before releasing Yugi's slightly aching red wrists then pulling off the smaller boy's shirt. Yami moved his head down and started to suck on Yugi's right nipple, his tongue swirling around it as his left hand moved to play with the left one. Yami's free hand trailing down Yugi's side making the boy shudder between all the pleasured noises he was making. Yami grabbed his ass again and Yugi squirmed, his hands moved to his hair and started to tug on it, trying to move Yami's mouth back to his own as Yami's mouth moved to play with the left nipple.

When Yami was done he gave Yugi a chaste kiss but the smaller boy whimpered and he gave in, kissing the boy deeply this time but not for long before he pulled away to hear an indignant whine from the boy beneath him.

Yami sighed, /Patience koi. It's a virtue, soon you'll feel something far more pleasurable than this./

Yugi's heart skipped a beat as he realized his nether regions felt awkward and ached slightly.

Yami smirked as he pulled off Yugi's baggy night pants and boxers all in one motion Yugi gasped and squirmed as he was naked beneath Yami's stare. Yami smiled at Yugi's almost too pale perfection, by the way the boy was acting he could tell that he'd never even touched himself before which only made Yami want him more.

Slowly Yami lowered his head and breathed hot air over Yugi's erection which twitched as Yugi tried to cross his legs so as to hide himself a little from Yami's hungry gaze, but the pharaoh was one step ahead of him as his hands had a firm grip on both of Yugi's thighs and his head lowered, taking Yugi's throbbing erection into his mouth and giving it a hard suck.

"Y-YAMI!" Yugi cried as he tried to buck up only to have Yami's bruising grip on his hips to prevent him from doing so.

Yami smirked around Yugi's length as his head began to bob up and down earning strangled gasps and moans from Yugi as his hands which were buried in Yami's hair tugged making Yami growl and sending a jolt of vibrations through his length that travelled up his spine and made him cry out as he came into Yami's mouth. Yami greedily swallowed everything that escaped before giving a fleeting kiss to the panting Yugi.

Yugi closed his eyes as he relaxed and released Yami's hair.

Yami chuckled at the look on Yugi's face. The boy looked so calm even though there was an obvious awkwardness about him, clearly unused to being touched in such a manner.

As Yugi's breathing evened and he finally opened his eyes he saw three of Yami's fingers in front of his face.

"Suck."

Yugi flushed and gave a slight nod as he took the fingers into his mouth and sucked a little on them, shyly swirling his tongue about Yami's fingers and enjoying the taste of them that was Yami.

After a while Yami pulled his fingers away and began kissing Yugi who wrapped his arms around the once-pharaoh's neck and deepened the kiss as Yami thrust a finger into Yugi who cried out, breaking the kiss.

"Calm down Yugi. Try to adjust to the pain. Relax."

Yugi nodded as his eyes started to water and he tried to relax but as soon as Yami moved his finger his muscles tightened again, "Yami, it hurts." He whined.

Yami nodded, "I know aibou. Just relax and you'll get used to it."

Yugi did as he was told while Yami kissed him again. After a while the pain dulled to just a slight pinch and then to nothing at all until Yami pushed in another finger. Yugi's arms tightened around Yami's neck pulling the taller boy more roughly into the kiss. It didn't take as long for him to adjust to the second finger. Yugi was prepared as he felt the third finger press into him but he soon forgot about the pain when Yami's fingers nudged something inside him and he broke the kiss, crying out.

Yami smirked and continued to abuse Yugi's prostate as the smaller boy pressed back against his fingers. Yugi whimpered at feeling Yami remove his fingers but was memorized as Yami quickly removed his shirt and pants, revealing that he wasn't wearing any boxers. Yugi blushed as he was caught staring and Yami leaned down and kissed him before he felt something much bigger than fingers being pressed at his entrance. Yami pulled away from the kiss for a moment as he guided his erection inside Yugi.

"Relax Yugi. We didn't have any lube so it's going to be kind of uncomfortable."

Yugi nodded but melted into the kiss as Yami pressed their lips together. Yami slowly started to press himself into the boy below as tears flowed down Yugi's face which Yami quickly licked away.

When Yugi had started to adjust to the sting he pressed into Yami a little.

Yami took the intimation and pulled out slowly before thrusting back in, earning a cry of mixed pain and pleasure from the boy below him. After a while Yami had a rhythm with Yugi pressing back against him. It didn't take long to find Yugi's sweet spot again which was indicated by Yugi's loud cry of ecstasy as the smaller boy dragged his nails across Yami's back.

At this Yami's thrusts grew stronger and so did his grip on Yugi's hips before he removed one of his hands to pump his member in time with his thrusts.

They came together with a cry, Yugi's cum dripping onto Yami's chest as Yami's seed was planted deep within Yugi. The two laying together and panting for a while until Yami slowly pulled out, kissing Yugi softly, trailing his lips across the boy's neck.

"Aishiteru Yami.." Yugi panted as his hands entwined gently in Yami's hair.

"Aishiteru." Yami mumbled before kissing Yugi.


End file.
